1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust the polarization of incident light.
The LC molecules of LCDs may be initially aligned in a predetermined direction through a rubbing process. Also, the liquid crystal molecules of LCDs may be initially aligned at a pre-tilt angle by rubbing the LC molecules in a vertical alignment (VA) mode so that the direction in which the LC molecules will rotate when an electric voltage is applied can be controlled.
The pre-tilt angle may be realized through a contact rubbing method and a light alignment method. The alignment layer may be rubbed by using a roller to which physical pressure is applied in the contact rubbing method and the alignment layer may be irradiated by ultraviolet rays in the light alignment method to form the pre-tilt angle.
However, the alignment force acting on the liquid crystal molecules decreases over time in the light alignment method, as compared to the contact rubbing method, so the initial alignment of the LC molecules may become scattered.